Because You're Here
by otaku-at-best
Summary: Lucy had lost her parents at a very young age, and Natsu had been there through it all, but he disappears. It's been 7 years since they have last seen each other, other so Lucy thought, will she find him ,or realize that he wasn't so far to begin with.(NALU) {Disclaimer: All character go to Hiro Mashima, I own nothing, but the plot} Rated T for swearing.(COMPLETED)
1. Chapter 1

_There in the meadow stood a girl, probably no more than ten years old, and by her stood a boy who was a year older._

 _The girl was currently crying, much to the boy's dismay, and all he could do was hug her. After all he never had parents how could he comfort someone who did._

 _"Shush, it's okay I'm here" he tried to console her by stroking her hair slowly, but it just wasn't working._

 _The girl didn't want to seem weak, but she couldn't help, but cry._

 _When her cries slowly turned to tiny sniffles, she looked up at the boy, and made him promise that they'd be together forever._

 _And he did._

 _._

 _._

 _They sealed the deal, by carving each other a scar on the others body with a knife the boy used to cut fish. The girl had carved a star on his wrist , and the boy a dragon on her own, or at least it was supposed to be a dragon._

 _Quietly chuckling at his picture of the said dragon, they quickly patched up, the scars, so they wouldn't bleed as much._

 _._

 _._

 _The boy grinned, and raised up his wrist._

 _"This proves that we'll always be together, you'll always be my best friend."_

 _The girl smiled at his words, and copied his gesture, and touched his wrist._

 _"Yeah, best friends."_

 _With that they spent the rest of the night under the stars, enjoying each others company._

 _Not knowing that it was limited._

 _._

 _._

 **Current Time**

 **.**

 **.**

"Miss, Miss the train's stopped" said the female train attendant.

Lucy slowly rose from her seat, and thanked the woman before leaving the train, and searching for somewhere to stay.

.

.

Lucy, packed away the last of her clothes, seeing as that was the only thing she had brought with her.

She was glad that the apartment she rented, had provided a bed, for her, this way she wasn't sleeping on the floor tonight.

.

.

It had been a long day for the girl, so she took a change of clothes, and made her way to the bathroom for a bath.

After her bath which she had to admit was very relaxing, she had plopped on her bed.

Stating up at the ceiling with a blank expression, which quickly turned to a teared filled one.

The girl looked down at her wrist, and traced along the 'dragon' shaped scar, not even noticing that tears were spilling into it. It had been seven years, and they were torture.

.

.

She slowly brung the scar to her lips, barely even pecking it.

"Natsu, I will find you."

She whispered, before falling soundly asleep, unknowing to the onyx eyes watching her as she did.

* * *

 **Author's Note: My new story, tell me what you think, was it too short? maybe boring?**  
 **Anyway thank you for even looking at it. Bye~✌**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy's Pov:**

I woke up with puffy eyes, slightly annoyed I got up, and washed my face, put on new clothes, and walked out the door.

.

.

I had realized when I was out that I didn't have any groceries, so being the only option I was forced to use part of next rent's money to buy my groceries.

I was walking when suddenly a person bumped into me, and caused my groceries to drop on the ground. I thought that I had heard them say 'Crap! that wasn't supposed to happen.' but it wasn't that loud, so I'm going to assume that I was hearing things.

.

.

 **No one's Pov:**

"Here" the person who bumped into her said holding out their hand, that had a bandage on their wrist.

Lucy's breath hitched. She quickly looking up, but was meet with disappointment.

 _'Of course it isn't him, it wouldn't be that easy. Many people have scars on their wrists.'_

She thought to herself, coming back to her senses she took his hand, groceries in his other.

"Hi, my name's Gray" he smiled kindly to her.

"Hi, I'm Lucy" she replied returning the gesture.

.

.

Gray, and Lucy quickly became friends, on the way back to her apartment they learned many things about each other.

She learned that he worked at a bar, called Fairy Tail, and that the people there were like his family since he didn't have any. "They're dead" he had put it in simple terms, he tried to act like it didn't effect him, but you could tell he blamed himself in the inside.

In return, she had also told him that her parents are also dead, and that she was only in Magnolia, because this was the closest lead to the person she's trying to find.

Gray let his curious side take over him, and asked who, so he could keep an eye out.

"His name is Natsu Dragneel, he should be seventeen, he has salmon hair, and a scar on his wrist in the shape on a star. Does that ring a bell."

She turned to look at Gray, who visibly paled at the description of her friend.

"N-nope doesn't ring a bell, well here we are bye Lucy." Gray said swiftly handing the girl her groceries, before taking off very fast in her opinion.

.

.

Packing the last of her groceries away, except for what she needed for dinner.

While chopping up the vegetables Lucy couldn't help, but wonder why Gray, had looked a little panicked when she had described Natsu.

Putting the newly chopped vegetables into the pot, and then the oven she hissed when her finger accidentally made contact with one of the racks.

Despite the pain she couldn't help, but laugh a little, as a memory flashed through her mind.

.

.

 _Flashback_

 _"Naaaattttsssuuu!" yelled the little Lucy, as fully charged at her salmon haired friend. "Huh?" was all Natsu got to say, before being tackled to the ground, by no other than the blonde. "N-natsu, I burnt my finger!" she blubbered to the boy. Sighing he sat up bring the blonde with him, as he did so. "Here give me your finger" he said, blushing slightly. "What, why? " the blonde couldn't help, but be curious at his request. "J-just do it" , so she did, and before she knew it, warm lips were pressed onto her finger. To anyone that could have been watching it only lasted a few seconds, but to Lucy it was like they were the only two people, even though all he was doing was kissing her burn, it still sent sparks flying through her body, even though she was only ten she understood the concept of love, and she couldn't help but wonder. "Is this was it feels like?"_

 _Flashback End_

 _._

 _._

Slightly smiling at the memory, Lucy got up, and tended to her burn wishing that it was no other than her friend.

It seemed like everyday since he left, everything that happened to her reminded her of him, and she couldn't help, but feel like she was missing, not just her friend, but her other half of herself. Sighing she got back to work on her dinner for the night.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you for the people who are following this story, and for the people who read my other stories, I'll be updating tomorrow. Bye~** ✌

 **P.S. SecretPotato. Thanks for pointing that out, I also like it when things are spelt correctly, so when I read your review I changed it XD**


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy decided to officially start searching for Natsu today. She hadn't since she got there since she was still setting up her apartment, besides her encounter with Gray.

Giving a sigh, Lucy made her way into the streets of Magnolia.

 **Lucy's Pov:**

I heard from the old men by the river that Natsu, also works at the Fairy Tail bar.

 _'I wonder why Gray lied, and said he didn't know him. Does_ _Natsu_ _talk about me? '_

This made her stop.

 _'He did leave, maybe he didn't want to be around me anymore.'_

Lucy started to have second thoughts about seeing him again. Yeah sure she misses him, and it's been seven long years filled with a mild depression in his absence , but maybe he left her for a reason.

...But, why?

Lucy decided that she didn't care if he had tossed her aside, she just wanted to see him, and if he wanted to push her away after that then it's okay.

Lucy then proceeded to make her way to the Fairy Tail bar.

"It's closed, of course it was closed. Nice one Lucy. " Lucy said more to herself while balancing on the edge of the road, so she doesn't fall into the river.

"Be careful Lucy, you don't wanna fall in"

"I won't" Lucy said flashing them a smile, as she did.

And as if she cursed herself she tripped, which was to her surprise, since she had always been light on her feet.

But before she could even let the water touch her skin, someone grabbed her arm.

"Geez, still a klutz, Luce"

Lucy didn't miss that sentence for a second, she quickly whipped her face to her savior, to see black hair.

 _'_ _Gray?'_ she thought, but that was quickly Shit down when she saw that the person has a different hairstyle then his.

This person's hair was more spiky, like a certain salmonenette boy she knew.

Fully looking at the person's face, she couldn't help, but see some similarities between her salmon haired friend, and him.

She couldn't help but wonder that maybe he changed his hair in the past seven years.  
"Thanks for saving me" she said once she was on the road again.

"No problem" he shot her a grin, which seemed really familiar, letting her curiosity take over she had to ask.

"Do you happen to know a Natsu Dragneel? "

You could tell the person was thinking of an answer to give the blonde.

"Uhh, I used to a couple of years ago, but he suddenly left."

For some reason, Lucy didn't believe his answer, even though he had just saved her, and she had no reason not to believe him, she just couldn't shake off her feeling.

Regardless, she let out a huff, said her thanks again, and made her way to back to her apartment.

 **No one's Pov:**

Sitting on her bed, Lucy was currently thinking about all of the similarities between the boy, and Natsu.

They had the same spiky hair, dark onyx eyes, and grin that she didn't know she missed so much until she saw the boy do it himself.

She really just wanted him to say, 'Yes, Luce it's me Natsu and I have a very good excuse for leaving you. '

'Wait a minute'

It came to Lucy's realization that he had called her Luce. He had just meet her , yeah he could of heard the fisherman call her by her name, but since they don't know each other it's too early for nicknames.

 _'If he's not_ _Natsu_ _maybe he knows him, and lied to me'_ she thought.

But she always came up with the same question.

 _'...Why? If they're lying, why doesn't he want me to know that they know him?'_

Lucy was more determined than she was, earlier to find her salmonenette friend.

 _'One step closer'_

She whispered beige falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry for not updating this sooner, but here it is. Thank you for the positive reviews on this story. Bye~✌**


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy woke up a lot earlier than she usually would. Why? You ask, the blonde had sat out to find the boy from yesterday. Lucy had felt like he might be the key to finding Natsu.

"Hello, have you seen a boy about the age of sixteen to seventeen, yay high, and onyx eyes?"

Lucy had asked about old man, but with no avail, the old man had also no information, about the bot she had meet yesterday.

It hadn't even occurred to her, until afterwards that she didn't even know his name.

With a sigh, Lucy thought she should at least try the bar, before giving up for the day. Even though it was an all across town walk she'd bare with it in hopes of meeting her friend, or the black haired boy again.

Lucy's Pov:

"I wonder how many days they're going to stay closed?" she said to no one in particular.

She was currently making her way to her apartment, officially giving up for the day.

No one's Pov:

Lucy was still walking back home when...

Suddenly a hand covered her mouth, and she was tugged into an alleyway. A gasp was the only thing coming from her lips before the took her.

She struggled to free her self, but whoever her attacker was had an unbreakable hold on her.

 _'So this is how I'll die huh? Never getting to see_ _Natsu_ _again? Then what was the point of trying?'_

Lucy still struggling to break free, but with the attacker a lot stronger than her, her attempts were in vain. The attacker hit The back of her head with a butt of a gun.

 _'Although oddly I don't regret a thing'_

This being her last thought before fully accepting the darkness that was calling her.

Lucy opened her eyes, only to shut them immediately after. The light stinging just a bit. It felt like she hadn't opened them in awhile.

 _'What happened?'_

She asked herself, before memories of the that night flooded through the blonde's brain.

Lucy tried opening her eyes again she squinted trying to gradually adjust them to the new profound darkness.

Lucy's Pov:

Saying the room was dark would have been an understatement.

I had tried moving around, but I found that my arms, and legs were bound to a chair. I don't know why I didn't feel it before. Regardless of the binds I still tried to get out.

A deep chuckle echoed through the room.

"You can struggle, but as you know I'm pretty strong"

I gasped at the person I saw.

"...Your... "

* * *

Author's Note: And I'm ending it right there, I hope you enjoyed today's update as much as I enjoyed writing it. Lucy's kidnapped what do you think will happen? Who is the person? Lol anyway, Bye~✌


	5. Chapter 5

"...Your...THE KID FROM THE OTHER DAY!"

Lucy yelled, disregarding the burning feeling that had settled into her throat.

The boy replied to her outburst with a deep sinister chuckle.

"Yes, yes I am."

"What do you want with me? " Lucy practically growled at the boy before her.

But once again he shook her off with nothing more than a chuckle.

"What I want is money! Let me explain, after I heard you were looking for the Natsu Dragneel, then I knew you had to be someone important, so I did a little research, and found out you are a Heartfilia, pretty loaded aren't we? "

He stopped to chuckle, Lucy wanted nothing more than to wipe his smug little grin off his face, but sadly she can't.

After a few minutes he stopped his laughter, and continued with his explanation.

"I was going to hold you for ransom, but seeing, as your parents are dead there's no point, so I took the time to rethink things. If your looking for Natsu, then he must be special to you, and I don't practically like Natsu, so why not lure him in, kill his friend in front of him, and then him next?"

By then he was laughing maniacally.

 _'He's insane! Killing Natsu?!'_ Lucy visibly paled at the thought, and started wheezing, when a whip collided with her flesh.

"We can't have you dying before I get him here now can we, if I see you like that again I'll whip harder each time. "

The boy said, whipping her again to make a point before he proceeded to walk to the door.

But just before he went out the door, he turned around with a sickly sweet smile, and said.

"Sweet Dreams, Luce. "

Lucy was in, so much shock that she didn't even notice, the tears streaming down her face, because all on her mind was that she would die, and so would her best friend.

When she finally noticed she was crying, she instantly started to bawl instead.

 **Lucy Pov:**

 _'Why, am I so useless? This is probably why Natsu left, he probably didn't want to deal with all my problems.'_

I sat there self pitying myself, and before I knew it I feel asleep, hoping to wake up and this being all a dream.

 ** _Timeskip_**

It's been about a month, since I've been kidnapped. Caleb, with I found out was the boy's name, still hadn't called Natsu out yet.

I now get whipped, everyday around five am before breakfast, and around eight pm after dinner.

The pain hurt a lot at first, but I'm slowly becoming numb to the pain...Slowly.

There were times when I wanted him to just kill me already just, to get it over with, but something inside me screamed hold on a little longer.

I look up, to see the door creek open, before it widened, and showed Caleb with my breakfast.

"Here, wench"

He said, as he through my food on the ground, completely spoiling whatever it was.

As he was fixing to walk out, a question popped into my head, and I couldn't refrain myself from speaking it.

"Hey, Caleb what does Natsu do exactly?"

He turned around, clearly a little surprised that I had actually talked to him, or even talked at all.

"He uses the Fairy Tail bar, as a cover up, he's really looking for someone right now."

"Who?" I said letting my curiosity fully rake over.

"Who, do you think?...Her name starts with a L, and and ends with a Y. It's you dumbass" he said like it should have been the most obvious thing in the world.

"R-really? " I asked in disbelief.

Sighing Caleb too a seat in front of me.

"Rumor has it that he got separated from his childhood friend, when he was ten, so now he's currently looking for her. And I'm guessing your the childhood friend. "

 **'He was looking for me? '**

"But, how did he get separated, from me? " I said in a whisper, not even knowing I had voiced it out loud.

"Rumor, also has it someone tried to kidnap you, but he took your place leaving you instead, but he escaped, and now is searching for you."

After telling me all this information, that I didn't know if I can fully trust, I still ended up muttering a thank you regardless.

"Whatever" was all he said, before leaving me with instead of depressed, hopeful thoughts.

 _'Natsu, please find me'_

 **Author's Note: Here's the next chapter, and we finally know the boy's name, here's your next chapter. Bye~✌**


	6. Chapter 6

**Caleb's Pov:**

"Here's your food wench! "

I said while chucking the food at her, but she didn't seem to mind, as much as before. Ever since I told her about Natsu she has this, this new aura around her.

I actually don't even know why I'm holding her hostage, yeah sure to lure Natsu in, but I'm pretty sure he can kick my ass any day.

So I'm just going to play the bad guy, until he comes back from his journey, so I can give her back.

 _*Ring* *Ring*_

Taking my phone out my pocket, I answered it obviously.

"Any new information on Natsu? "

"Yeah, he's finally back the last place anyone saw him was at the bar"

"Okay"

And with that I hung up. I'm not actually a bad guy...just misunderstood, but that's for a different story.

.  
.

I open the bar door, to see tables and chairs flying everywhere.

I sweatdropped at the whole scene.

 _'What the hell?! '_

"UM, EXCUSE ME IS NATSU DRAGNEEL HERE! "

The bar went silent, and everybody's eyes were on me, kinda making me uncomfortable.

"Haha, yeah I'm Natsu, so what'd you need? " the salmonenette said, while walking towards me.

"Lucy Heartfilia" was all I said, I could see how he visibly tensed.

"Yeah, what about her? "

"I know where she is" I said, getting to the point.

"Come on I'll show you" I started walking away, when a tan arm stopped me.

I looked back to see it was Natsu, himself holding me back.

"Is she really going to be there? "

At first I was confused, but then it was replaced with a small smile.

"She's there I _promise"_

And with that we left, going back to my hide out.

.  
.

"Sooo, I'm going to be honest with you Natsu."

He looked confused, but didn't say anything I took this as a sign to continue.

"I was going to lure you in, and kill Lucy, then you" I said quite casually actually.

"Hm, what made you stop? "

"I don't know, conscience, I guess, just when I told her about you looking for her a couple weeks ago, and she just seemed, so... so much happier, hopeful even, so why not be nice" I finished with a shrug.

"Why even take her in the first place though?"

"I suffered a lot, when I was a kid because I was abandoned, so I guess when I heard she was looking for you, I just snapped, sorry"

And then he did the unexpected, he threw his arm around my shoulder.

"It's alright, because you did this though, I get to see Luce again, after seven years, it makes me happy" he said, while giving the biggest, and warmest grin I've ever seen.

 **Lucy's Pov:**

I heard the door open, but I didn't care. I don't get whipped anymore, from Caleb he said he didn't want to anymore, or he didn't see the point.

But when I looked up there wasn't just Caleb there, there was also a salmonenette with him.

"Luce?" the salmonenette said.

 _'Is this really Natsu I just can't believe it after seven years I must be dreaming, especially since Caleb didn't kill me yet'_

"This isn't a dream, Luce it's me"

My stubborn mine, just still couldn't believe it.

Then he did something unexpected, he got on his knees, and started in doing the bandage on his wrist.

When he was done he showed me it, and there was a star.

He then crawled over to me, and undid my bandage, and touched our two scars together, and said...

"This proves that we'll always be together, you'll always be my best friend"

My lips started quivering, as I traced his scar.

"Yeah, best friends"

I didn't even know I was crying until he started wiping away my tears.

I laughed, at myself I see my best friend after, so long and all I can do is cry.

He cupped my cheeks, and made me look at him.

"Uh, Luce I gotta tell you something, and I don't want this to ruin our friendship, so hear me out till the end okay? "

"Your, not pregnant are you?"

"WHAT?!" he looked at me like I'd grown two heads.

Laughing my head, for a couple of minutes before I let him continue.

"Well, Luce even though we've been separated for seven years, I couldn't help, but feel like the other part of myself was missing, my better half, I didn't know what it was, and now that your here in front of me I know that it was you Lucy, so what I'm trying to say is that, I love you. "

I smiled, I think it was the biggest I had smiled, in seven years.

I grabbed his cheeks in return, and smash my lips onto his, I heard Caleb groan in the background about mushy stuff, but I just ignored him, after all this is my first kiss, and I couldn't imagine having it with anyone else.

Unfortunately we had to break apart, because damn oxygen.

He pulled me into a hug, which I returned instantly.

"I love you too" I whispered, pretty sure he was the only one who could hear it.

I had noticed that something wet was on my shoulder. Tears? Natsu's tears?

I broke the hug, and he was crying, but smiling at the same time.

"What's wrong? " I asked, kinda concerned for him, even though he's smiling, he still has tears it's very confusing.

He shook his head, and softly pecked my lips, and said...

"I'm happy _because you're here"_

Being with him in this moment, had to have been the best of my life, yeah we're in hide out, that we were supposed to be killed in but I couldn't care less, because he was here with me, and I couldn't ask for more than that.

~тнє єи∂~

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed Because You're Here, as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please** **tell me what you think. Until next time Bye~✌**


End file.
